Untitled
by jackieb1994
Summary: Brooklyn once had a normal happy night with the man she loved, until one tragic night when there was a horrible accident. Even though she was saved Brandon was dead and now she was stuck living almost as a slave


_"Well i think we have officially became fashionably late." Brandon told me. We were sitting in our car riding down the road to a party at my friend's house. Brandon looked at me and smiled showing his beautiful white smile. _

_"I said im sorry. I thought it was a left turn." I apologized for the seventh time that night._

_Brandon put his hand on my knee, "I forgive you, just next time I'm writing the directions down." I looked into his bright blue eyes. His soft, short blond hair was blowing from the air conditioner. _

_"Deal." I looked out the window, all i could see was trees, it was pitch black outside, the head lights were the only thing helping me see since there was no moon that night._

_We road for another hour with no luck finding where we were supposed to be. Brandon had already took off his nice shirt so now he was just in a muscle shirt and i couldn't help but look at his chest. He seemed to get more buff every day. His tan skin was turning pale from being up so long. "Brandon do want me to drive?" I asked._

_"No Brooklyn I'm fine" He told me. Brandon was the type that always wanted to feel like a man. He didn't want me to work, or go to school, or even help him work on his truck when it broke down. Sometimes it really bothered me because when i was growing up i was always independent._

_"Brandon your fixing to fall asleep at the wheel, i would really prefer us not to die tonight." I told him touching his arm._

_"Fine, just don't crash us." He joked._

_"Alright." _

_He pulled over to the side of the road and we swapped sides. I started the truck back up and went slowly down the dark road. Brandon was instantly asleep beside me. I had never drive at night before and i was starting to feel sleepy. I turned the radio on and it was set to a rock station which i thought surly would keep me up. I was having a really hard time seeing the road because it was getting foggy. Brandon started to grown and then he rolled over in his seat._

_"Isn't this just wonderful." I said to myself. I drove for two hours with still no luck. We were on our way to Brandon's friend's house for a party. I had never meet his friend before but then again i never really got a chance to meet anyone new, with school every day then going home and cleaning up. I was only 18 and a half, i was living like a married thirty year old. Brandon was twenty and really sweet but really controlling, he didn't like my friends, or my family, or me going to school, but like i had told him at least a million times i was determined to graduate collage._

_I drove for another thirty minutes with my eyelids feeling like they had ten pound weights on them. Finally i gave in and pulled to the side of the road. i rubbed my eyes then looked at my hands, i had lite blue eyeshadow on them._

_"Whats going on baby?" Brandon asked tiredly leaning up from his seat._

_"Sorry, i just needed a break for a second." I responded with an accidental yawn. _

_He opened his door and went around to my side of the truck. He opened my door. "Get in on the passenger's side." He commanded sweetly._

_"Brandon i can still drive." _

_"No you can't your about to fall out."_

_He was right, i was fixing to fall asleep. "Fine." I said giving in and walking around to the other side. The door felt unusually heavy so it took me a little bit of tugging to get it open. I got in and put my seatbelt on. _

_Brandon stated the truck and pulled back into the street. i let my head fall to the side and i was asleep._

"Brooke come here." I heard the loud, deep, pounding voice.

I immediately stood up and went down stairs to Christopher. He was standing in the middle of the room and a man i didn't recognize was with him.

"Nickolas this is Brooke." Christopher informed him.

I studied the man Christopher called Nickolas. He was tall, strongly built, pale white skin, and beautiful crisp features. He smiled showing his perfect teeth.

"Perfect." Was all he said.

"OK Brooke go finished whatever you where doing." Christopher commanded.

I obediently nodded and went back up the stairs to the bed room i had been vacuuming. I was curious about "Christopher" now so i thought i would just save the vacuuming for later.

"I want her." I heard Nickolas say.

"OK, but she sorta has sentimental meaning so it wont be cheap."

"I understand, how much?"

"fife-teen grand and she's all yours." Christopher said.

Where the talking about me? I asked myself.

"Deal." The words were hard to hear but i knew what they were saying. i knew Christopher had sold some of the women here before but why would he sell me? I always did what i was told, i cleaned, most of the time with no complaint. Was it because i refused to let Christopher feed on me, because i didn't let the filthy vampire get his fangs inside my neck? Or maybe he was just tired of me, either way i had a bad feeling about it. Every since the night a little under a year ago i hadn't even been able to leave the Christopher's house, every since he saved me from dying along with Brandon. Brandon. that name pierced my heart every time i even thought about it.

_The truck slammed into the large tree, Brandon's head slammed on the steering wheel and his body had no movement. My elbow slammed against the window smashing it. The glass flew from the windshield onto my shirt with only a few pieces piercing my skin._

_"Brandon." I yelled shaking him. He still didn't move, then i realized he was dead. "No, Brandon don't die on me, please."_

_All the sudden my door swung open and strong pale arms reached in to grab me. "Are you harmed?" A deep almost caring voice asked._

_"Not to bad but my boyfriend isn't breathing." My words were so jumbled i barley knew what i was saying. _

_He reached over me and unsnapped my seat belt. His arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me out of the truck._

_"Please help Brandon." I begged._

_"this truck is fixing to blow." He carried me to his car that i couldn't tell what it was. He sat me in the passenger's seat and wet around to the other side. _

_"BOOOOOMMMM." I instantly looked out the window and the once brand new ford f150 was in flames. _

_"Brandon." I cried. Tears immediately streamed down my face. I grabbed the door handle but was to weak to open it._

_The man started his car and drove off._

_"Stop, i have to get Brandon out of there." _

_"He's dead. Now sit back and put on your seat belt."_

_"No let me out, please let me out." i yelled then slowly blacked out into a hard sleep._

I shook my head to fight the memory.

"Brooke come here." I heard Christopher call from behind me.

I walked over to him.

"Since you already heard the conversation down stairs i dont have to explain it to you, so go get your things." He commanded. I nodded and went out of the room and down the hallway to where i usually slept. I hated how Christopher almost always knew what i was thinking, it must have been a vampire thing.

All i had that belonged to me was a pair of blue jeans which i was wearing, a blue v-neck top, and a small bracelet Brandon had bought me for my 18th birthday i kept hid under my bed. I grabbed the shirt and hid the bracelet in the back pocket of my jeans then went into the bathroom. I grabbed the tooth brush which Christopher had bought me, Nickolas was standing in the door way when i turned around.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked me.

"Only when i feel the need to?" I responded. He got a small grin on his face.

"I see. And what makes you feel the need to?"

"When I'm asked to speak, i speak." I informed him keeping my voice calm.

"OK, well lets go." He put his hand across my back and led me down stairs then to a black, brand new mustang. He led me to the passenger's side door then went around to the other side. Christopher ran out the door and to the car.

"Good luck with this one Nickolas, she might seem calm but she's still quite feisty."

"You now i like a challenge." Nickolas told him, then pulled the car out of the drive way. I stared out of the open window debating on weather i should open the door and jump out, or if i should just relax and wait to see what that future had in store for me.

"If you jump out it's gonna kill you." Nickolas informed me. I turned to him. He could see the surprise on my face.

"Why would i jump out?" I asked dumbly.

"You think you could get away, even though you can't. I might not be the fastest of my kind but i can catch i defenseless human like you."

"And what makes you think I'm so defenseless?"

He looked at me with surprise. "Well, i can tell because you have a limp with your right leg right now your probably healing from a beating, probably from Christopher. So I'm sure you have a twisted ankle or maybe a messed up knee,"

He was right, Just over a week before that Christopher tried to bite me but i had pushed him off, he threw her across the room and all my weight landed on my ankle. "Well, your really good at observation."

"Well, thats just the easiest part."

I decided there was no since in trying to jump out of the car but, i was stubborn so i grabbed the handle and the door swung open but before i could jump Nickolas grabbed my arm and pulled me in. The door slammed shut from the wind.

"Your pretty stupid sometimes you know that." He told me with an odd smile on his face. It didn't take any strength at all to hold me. Not only was he unbelievably strong, i only weighed about a hundred and twenty pounds, i was also really weak.

"You honestly think your the first one to tell me that?" I asked. He laughed a little. Then let go of my arm.

"I guess not but really, you should listen to me. Give me a chance."

"You say that like i have a choice." I told him.

He got a almost cocky smile, "I might just surprise you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." I stared at him but suddenly realized that i shouldn't. His looks, his voice, even his smell was so seductive.

I Sat back in my seat and stared out the window.


End file.
